


Juicy Red Apples

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael and manners and fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicy Red Apples

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Juicy Red."

Simon watches the mundane (since when is he thinking of humans as mundanes?) lick her lips but a runaway train of juice slides down her chin and drips on her white shirt.

"You're staring. It's rude."

"Oh, well, the poster child for manners. Excuse me, Raphael. I don't mean to be rude."

He feels Raphael's eyes rake over him, almost intimate and certainly unnerving. A lump forms in his throat and he swallows, parched and needy and a little bit horny.

"Now _you're_ staring! Stop it! It's rude." The wall Simon is currently leaning against unfortunately offers no cover from Raphael's intense gaze.

"You miss it, don't you?"

If Simon could sweat, he knows a shower would desperately be in order. "Miss what?"

Raphael nods toward the girl. "Juicy red apples. Pretty girls. Your humanity."

The vulnerability in Raphael's voice cuts through Simon's already prepared in his mind, scathing retort. Their eyes meet and Simon doesn't see a cynical, morose vampire with a chip on his shoulder. He sees someone with an empty heart and soul, aching for it to be filled.

"Apples are overrated." Simon leans in close. "And besides, what do I need with pretty girls? I have enough pretty in my life," he says with a soft kiss to Raphael's cheek.


End file.
